Those Who Forgive
by ChocolatexKiss
Summary: TalxElco. Tried not to get too descriptive with the yaoi. Pretty much fluff. There was no Sudeki subcategory, so I had to put it here.


Those Who Forgive- A Sudeki Fanfic (Yaoi)

Eh, I can't say we're proud of this, but it came to mind when we were playing my old Xbox. Tal X Elco)

Tal stepped out into the countryside. He was headed to visit his old friend Elco, who resides in in Transentia, a little far north, but Tal never had any major problems traveling there. Elco was now the lead scientist of Transentia University, leaving the Queen's Castle to teach at the University.. His wife, Tilly, had died of an unknown disease. Elco had then devoted himself, every moment of his free time, to building better technology in order to save lives.

Tal always visited Elco whenever he was free. The princess constantly accompanied him regardless of what the queen said. However, she was busy today. Tal continued his journey, traversing the practically creature free environment. Ever since they had gathered up the crystals they needed, Illumina was safe from many threats.

After arriving at Transentia, Tal immediately looked towards Elco's residence, starting towards the front door. He knocked. After a couple seconds, the door swung open to reveal Elco, weary and deprived of sleep.

"Tal, Hello." He smiled, his warm accent welcoming.

"Elco, Are you alright? You look kind of-"

Elco suddenly sways, then drops to the floor.

"Elco!" He begins to shake Elco. He grunts.

Tal drags Elco up to bed, where he pulls the covers over his shoulders. Elco mumbles drearily in his sleep, his glasses tainted with dirt. Tal removed them, and set them on the wooden table next to the bed. Tal blushed, then leaned over the bed, kissing Elco lightly on the forehead.

"Don't push yourself too hard, or else you'll end up as a burden for everyone," Tal whispered.

The rest of the day passed by, and Tal ended up falling asleep. Elco awoke to find Tal's head resting on the edge of the bed. He nudged him awake.

"Ahh, My young friend." His worn voice resounded through Tal's mind.

"Hello, Elco. Do you feel alright?" Tal asked.

"I'm just fine now. Please, come with me." Elco sat up and headed downstairs. Tal followed him to a large room. The floors and walls were made of metal. There were machines all over the place, as well as tables of assorted gadgets and scrap metal.

Elco walked over to a large machine with dials and sliders all over it. A large red bar of light was attached to the side of it.

"This is my newest invention. You slide your hand under the red light, and it can tell if you're sick or not, or what kind of sickness you have. It can also calculate your total health and what precautions you can take to prevent the condition from getting worse." Elco boasted, proud of his achievement.

"That's amazing, Elco!" Tal exclaimed.

"Thank you. I owe it all to my Professor for teaching me everything he knew."

Elco then requested if Tal would help around the laboratory. The rest of the day was filled with handing Elco all sorts of wrenches and scraps, or tightening a few bolts on certain machines. Tal somewhat enjoyed the time they spent together. Then a surge of greed hit Tal's mind.

Tal pushed Elco against the wall, and Elco's body immediately shivered. The wall was cold, being metal. Elco gazed into Tal's eyes, while Tal did the same.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you, Elco."

"What?" Elco's eyes flamed at him.

"I love you."

Elco's gold arm raised high, but before he could slap him, Tal grabbed his arm and kissed him. His breath was sweet, and his hair was soft. Elco closed his eyes hopelessly. He felt used, powerless. But he kissed him back. The cold wall edged into his back, causing him to move away from it, and closer to Tal.

Tal began moving his hand under Elco's shirt, feeling his chest and listening to his heartbeat. The temperature seemed to drop. Elco grabbed Tal's hand, pulling it away from his shirt. He released him, and pitied the scientist. What had he just done?

"Tal?" Elco asked, slumping to the floor. He began to remove his clothing.

"Uhhh… yes?" Tal looked away.

"Once more?" Elco asked.

There was a pause and a shuffle of clothing.

Tal began again, yet this time more passionately. He also removed his armor and clothing. He felt so good, so free. Elco and Tal lay there, next to each other, way after dark.

"Elco?"

"Yes, Tal?"

"I'm sorry, I just…" Tal looked down, and shivered from the cold.

"Don't worry Tal. I love you too." Elco embraced Tal, and Tal's bare skin gained some warmth.

"Maybe, she will allow me to start over again."

Tal knew he was talking about his late wife.

"I'm sure she will." Tal said, a tear sliding down his cheek. Elco licked his face.

"There's no need to cry." Elco kissed Tal. And for the first time, Tal felt forgiven.


End file.
